The invention relates to a vehicle seat and a vehicle seat cover.
Both the seat part and also the backrest part may have means for varying their original contour and/or their original volume in order to increase comfort and/or safety. For example, a seat cushion may be lengthened or a backrest cushion may be widened, or the seat cushion side cheeks may be expanded.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a seat cover which permanently participates in the abovementioned variations without becoming unsightly, and to simplify the upholstering of vehicle seats with variable outline contours. The cleaning properties of the cover should also be improved.
The object is achieved by means of a vehicle seat cover which has, in sections, a first layer and a second layer which have different elasticities.